Entirely screwed
by Akira Yamaoka
Summary: Voldemort has found a way to break into the love barrier around the Dursley's house and Harry is forced to deal with it. How long will it be until the Dark Lord takes over the wizarding world and potentially Harry himself? M for swears & later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first hp fic and I completed it at 6 in the morning so if there are mistakes which there might be I'm sorry also it's not beta'd either umm my other story is taking long to update I know I'm also sorry about that too uhh that's about it hope ya like it. ^_^ **

**DON'T OWN HP! **

"Boy get up! You will not be lazying around the house today you're going to the market." Vernon shouted as he slammed the door shut.

_Argh I'm not_ _lazying around._ _I'm studying potions to be exact since Snape made it impossible to concentrate because he constantly keeps making me angry_. _Not like the git would care if I passed something in his class anyway. Alright, gotta get ready._

Harry put on a thin black sweater and walked downstairs to where his aunt was waiting for him.

"Here" Aunt Petunia said while handing Harry a grocery list and money. "Don't forget anything." She walked away to the kitchen completely ignoring Harry afterwards.

_Well I guess she said what she needed to say _Harry thought bitterly. He put the list and currency in his pocket and proceeded to walk outside. _It's a nice day a bit chilly but who can argue when the suns out_ Harry mused to himself as he was walking toward the store. On the way there he spotted Dudley and his goons bullying kids at the park. _Such immature bastards _Harry mentally scoffed. Upon getting to the store Harry took a cart and looked at what was on the list for the first time.

"Merlin this list is long! How the hell the do they expect me to carry all this stuff?" Harry exclaimed. _They don't, they expect me to struggle. _

Harry decided that getting everything quickly and carrying the groceries as fast as he can will be a better idea than being slow. So it only took Harry thirty minutes to get everything. He went to the cashier. paid, then bolted out the door with two arms filled completely with food. A couple of blocks away from the market Harry was running out of breath. _I really hate when they do this to me. They have a car for bloody sake this could have taking them ten minutes! _As Harry was struggling with his anger and the weight of the bags he failed to notice someone was calling out to him.

"Harry Potter!" An unknown voice yelled.

Harry stopped and looked around him. _Did someone say my name? They spat the Potter part out so whoever it is isn't friendly. _Harry started walking again after he couldn't find the source of where the voice had came from. After a couple minutes of quiet walking Harry suddenly heard a "crackle and pop." _Shit someone just found out where I am. _Harry slowly turned to his right to see who apparated _please be someone from the order please be someone from the order! _Harry chanted.

"It's such a pleasure to be in your presence Harry Potter." Said a calm and smooth voice.

When Harry spotted the person he was dumbfounded. A fit man with a nice face and neck length brown hair stood before him. He had one hand in his pocket and the other one twirling a wand around his fingers. _Who the hell is this? This "wizard" looks like he needs to go model somewhere. _Harry thought.

"Yea sorry who are you?" Harry asked while slightly dropping the groceries on the floor.

"You really don't know?" Said the nice looking man. "Look Potter, look."

Harry gave a quizzical face before searching the man and then he spotted it. A yew wand with a creepy white crooked end was being twirled around slim fingers. _His wand that's fucking Voldemort's wand!_

_Shit _Harry mentally slapped himself.

"You're Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Voldemort nodded his head slowly. _Well fuck _Harry thought.

"Really? Why do you look that way?" Asked a confused Harry.

"Magic can do many things if utilized right." Voldemort replied

_Hmm well maybe he did find a sort of dark magic that can alter his appearance he did look like an old snake left out to rot. That doesn't mean he's changed though. _Harry quickly calculated.

"Listen I need to get back, I have stuff I need to do, and considering the deal we made you can't harm me." Harry said confidently. _Leave it to this prick to show at the most __inopportune times._

Voldemort stared at Harry then his eyebrow raised. "And what deal was this Potter I don't recall ever talking to you about an arrangement?"

"Well since you never harmed me during the summer and your killing me plans only ever happened at Hogwarts I assumed that the summer was off limits. So the deal is you're gonna have to wait till my ass gets back to Hogwarts." Harry ranted to his arch nemesis.

"Well that's quite the assumption, however right that may seem in your mind it still has no authority over me Harry Potter" replied a grinning Voldemort.

Harry sighed. "Look I have groceries I need to deliver I'm NOT fighting you alright so go back to where ever you came from." Harry bent down a little to pick up the food and started walking away a few seconds afterwords he heard many "crackles and pops."

"You have got to be kidding me" Harry yelled to the sky. Who else showed up was none other than Voldemort's followers.

"My lord it seems you have found the Potter boy." Said a death eater.

"Why yes it seems I have." Replied Voldemort with a growing smile.

Harry's body twitched a bit at the face Voldemort made to him. _Why is he staring at me like that? _Harry started moving again the last thing he wanted to do was fight a serial killer and his angry mob, wandless. _& if I get called out for not bringing my wand well excuse me for not thinking this far ahead didn't know you could read the future. _Harry was speed walking as best he could towards the house but he was stopped halfway by his terrible cousin.

"Ey' look it here the freaks bringing homegoods" Dudley shouted for the rest of his gang to hear. They started to surround Harry ready to make his life miserable but that activity was cut short by a smooth, velvety, and angry voice.

"Just what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Voldemort asked Dudley. "Who is he Harry a friend?" Voldemort's voice piqued at the end with a happy sound finally someone dear to him he could destroy in front of the boys face.

Harry was in mental turmoil as he tried to figure out a way to get everyone safe and sound out of the situation. _I can only think of bargaining, Merlin please let this work._

"No he's not now leave or I wont give myself up." Harry said with little confidence.

Amused Voldemort turned to Harry and put both of his hands in his pockets. "You'll give yourself up to me Harry? Just like that no questions asked?"

"Oh, there'll be questions alright a bloody cauldron full now leave I've got things to do." Harry scorned at Voldemort.

Voldemort's smile grew wider at Harry's joke. _A jokester till the end arn't you Potter? Your untimely death will be well worth the wait. _The Dark lord chuckled to himself.

"Who are you lot?" Dudley demanded.

"Their **my** lot so go back to whatever it was you were doing." Harry was now starting to panic, _if they find out he's my cousin he'll be dead for sure. _

Hoping that Dudley got the hint Harry was proceeding to his destination. _Just need to reach the barrier then I'll be safe. _Harry finally made it to the front door and turned around to see if anyone was following him, they weren't. He didn't know why but didn't ponder on it there was a bigger problem _Voldemort now knows where I live and I'm entirely screwed. _

_**Please review I kinda want to know what ya think if you like the concept ^_^ which I hope you do O_O**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe 2nd chapter! Yaay! BUT I forgot to mention Harry's personality and why he's being so calm to voldy! This will be discussed later. AND to whoever said it wasn't Harry your right I didn't mention why hes like this but rest assured it'll be explained later on! And if it was very bad you have my apologies U_U Which is why I shall make it better! To Luther! ARRGH! lol sorry anyone else excited for merlin season 4? Also Harry is ooc so sorry for the confusion. _ So welcome to ooc Harry & Voldemort. I'm trying to make it have more feeling more believable you know what I mean? & I'm making some magical things up so now you all know... hehe...right? hope I got it right. O_O**

**Oh yes! Should I mention these?**

(Regular talking)

_(Thoughts)_

**DON'T OWN HP! **

Harry started putting the food away when he was done Harry turned around to find his aunt standing there with a hand outstreatched with another list.

"Your chores, their expected to be done by today." Aunt Petunia sneered and walked upstairs.

Harry watched her go before looking done at the paper. First chore was 'Tend to the front yard' which was surprisingly Harry's favorite chore of them all. Before he went straight to work he went upstairs very quietly to grab his wand. If his aunt heard him he'd get yelled at for sure. _I don't know what that age defying snake man is up to but at least I can be somewhat prepared. Should I owl The Order will it even be worth it? I'll wait a bit _Harry sighed. _Their all probably having a good time don't need me panicking because Voldemorts here. Though I suppose that's a very good reason to panic. _After much internal debate within his own mind Harry went to the garage and got the gardening tools and proceeded to the front yard. He walked to the flower beds that surrounded the left side of the house or the right depending on your perspective and went straight to work. Harry took out the three pronged fork from the bucket and turned the soil.

"Their very pretty you know, you must have worked hard on them" a calm voice said.

Harry gasped then looked up. _Honestly, _Harry chidded himself _Who else would it be? _

"And you know what pretty looks like?" Harry said to his tormenter.

"I have quite the eye for aesthetics." Replied Voldemort.

Harry looked closely at the scenerio he was in Voldemort was still a good looking human, with his hands still in his pockets, and he was standing on the sidewalk just outside the barrier. Harry thought this funny knowing that the evil dark lord can't come any closer without being pushed a hundred feet outword and without alerting The Order.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" Asked Voldemort.

"Doing what, gardening?" Harry replied in question.

"Well gardening too but why are you being impassive?"

"My first answer is I'm doing my chores." Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, now who should I torture for putting you in that circumstance?" Voldemort said a bit too gleefully.

"Uh, no one thanks but you could torture that dog over there." Harry pointed to a mangy mutt across the street fenced in and staring with mad eyes at Harry.

Voldemort looked over and was not amused a dog was rather a very boring subject to torture.

"He harases me" Harry said smiling while cleaning the gardening utensil.

Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment closed his eyes, turned his head toward the side, and sighed.

"Now I don't know the interworkings of your relationships with dogs but you still didn't answer my question." Voldemort pressed lightly.

"I don't know really I suppose it's because I don't want to care so it makes an illusion that I'm invincible and it makes me believe you can't harm me." Answered Harry.

"Unless you're at Hogwarts?" Voldemort stated.

"Yes exactly you see my logic." Harry laughed.

"No I do not. However, I have a very important matter to discuss with you and is mainly the reason I sought out your muggle home."

"Oh yea, and what's that your plans on killing me? Sorry but I don't really want to hear it." Harry said loudly.

"No you idiot boy now listen. There is something interesting that has come to my attention and it might interest you as well." Voldemort said.

"So you came here to give me an offer?" Harry said incredulously. _Honestly, who does he think he is? To just come here and ask for a deal. _Harry grew angry at the idea. _This man whose been terrorizing the wizarding world is standing there with a smirk probably thinking I'm some moron who'll fall for his lies. _

"A bit yes you see Harry I have not looked at you with more thought instead all I've ever come to see you as is the insufferable boy who lived. Now do you know what a horcrux is Potter? I'm sure you don't but it's kind to ask

anyway." Voldemort muttered the last part.

Harry took a moment to think. _What the bloody hell is a horcrux? He sought me out and came here just to tell me about it? I mean should I even care, he's the Dark Lord for fucks sake. I'm just going to stall for time then owl The Order which is what I should have done in the beginning _Harry thought. He started working on the garden again contemplating on how he should get rid of this man.

"No what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well took you long enough to answer Potter, was starting to think you were smarter than you look." Voldemort said playfully. At this Harry gave his worst enemy a sideways glare.

"Now it is dark magic of course it allows a person to split their soul and hide it into objects thus, making the user immortal. Depending on how many the user whishes to create is how many someone must find and destroy before they can kill the person." Voldemort waited for Harry to take in what he just said.

Harry's eyes widened to a particular thought that slipped out of his mouth.

"So even if I was ready to fight you I'd have to look for these horcruxs first!" Harry got up from where he'd been and stood a few feet away from the Dark Lord. "I'd be sent on some stupid treasure hunt for months looking for Merlin knows how many of these-these horcruxes you've made!" Harry's hands were making fists at his sides and his shoulders were shaking. _How long would I have to deal with this man before he disappeared from my life forever? _Harry thought.

Voldemort peered at Harry's frame and spoke to calm the boy down. "Potter I'm not here to harm you so thinking of that path you might have taken is useless. Now calm down there's a pressing matter that we must talk about understand?"

Harry took in little breaths of air but it still didn't calm the urge he was having to punch the Dark Lord's face in.

"You see Harry you are one of my horcruxes. This was unintentional believe me but I can't change the past and neither can you, this is how it is, and this is what it will be." Voldemort tried to sound soothing but knowing the boy who lives temper it was only a matter of time before Harry casted a spell.

"Stupify!" Harry shouted.

"Protego" Voldemort said calmly.

"Stupify!" Harry shouted again.

"Protego, Potter stop!" Voldemort ordered.

Harry froze mid cast just when it seemed a dimmer of reason shown through Harry he started walking towards the edge of the barrier and started kicking dirt at Voldemort's pants.

"Now honestly Potter do you really think that'll solve anything?" Voldemort questioned.

"Solve? This is unsolvable!" Harry shouted in despair.

"Potter try to thi-" Voldemort started to say but was cut of by Harry.

"Your soul is inside me." Harry stated.

"A piece of my so-" Again the Dark Lord was cut off.

"Is this why we have that connection? Is that how you found me?" Harry asked.

Voldemort took a step forward having to move when Harry started to kick dirt at him.

"I don't know will you let me finish a sentence? No it was an elaborate plan that found you. One of my spies at Hogwarts produced a polly juice potion and pretended to be you. They then proceeded down to the keeper of keys and grounds and steered the conversation until we knew you were residing somewhere in Surrey. We searched every street until one of my loyal followers saw you walking and now here we are." Voldemort said with a smile.

The boy who lived processed that information _It was a pretty good plan. _Harry hated to admitted."How did you get a piece of my hair?" Harry's face turned to concern then to disgust.

"From a loyal source that you don't -"

"Was it Draco? I bet it was Draco." Harry intervened before Voldemort could finish.

Voldemort stared straight at Harry and said "yes" with no inkling of shame.

"I knew he stole my hair brush" Harry muttered to himself.

Voldemort quickly scanned the top of Harry's head and knew it wouldn't have mattered if he had a brush or not.

"So this is it I'm your horcrux. Bye." Harry went back to the flowers.

"That's not all Potter I intend for you to join me."

"Excuse me? Join you?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes we should talk further about it over tea." Voldemort said.

"Tea? First off you can't even get into the house!" Harry rationalised.

Voldemort walked away looking at the sidewalk when he came back he held a rock a little smaller then his palm. He threw it up in the air and caught it a few times. The Dark Lord changed his stance to a throwing one and threw the rock at the bottom window. Harry stood there in shock _he just- he just... through the window..._ Harry coudn't articulate his thoughts meanwhile Voldemort made a binder and folder appear out of thin air that was placed neatly in his hands. Of course Petunia heard a smash in the living room and ran outside.

"You ungrateful little.." But she stopped short when her angry eyes landed on the young version of Voldemort.

"Hello there I'm doing a study on the perfect home and participents are eligible for a cash prize would you like to enter?" Voldemort flashed a wide smile.

Petunia's face lite up with greed at the sound of cash. "Really well what are your terms?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well why don't we talk inside and I'll tell you so you'll be able to help your family." Voldemort said slyly.

"Of course come in, come in." Petunia said while motioning towrds the house.

When Voldemort walked forward only Harry noticed the barrier form around the Dark Lords body then disappear. Harry's mouth was wide open in bafflement. Voldemort walked a little away from Mrs. Dursley then whispered to Harry "vampire rules" while shrugging and walking inside the home that Harry Potter has occupied since the Dark Lord marked him. 


	3. Chapter 3

" _Urgh..." Muttered Harry. What happened to me? _

_Flash back:_

"_You boy get upstairs you're uncle will deal with you later." Petunia said in a harsh whisper. _

_Harry still being in shock with the Dark Lord calmly sitting on the couch walked upstairs in a weird gaze that even Voldemort noticed. _

"_That looked a bit odd Harry" Voldemort thought to himself as he gave a confused look in response to Harry's robot-zombie walk._

"_Sorry he's a bit... Disturbed. Now what is this contest you're holding?" Smiled a person named after a flower. _

_**Some time later in Harry's bedroom**_

* * *

><p><em>Loud footsteps were heard going up the stairs followed by a loud bang. <em>

"_You little freak! I don't know how you behave at that freak school of yours but destroying our home is not permitted!" Shouted Vernon. _

_Vernon lunged at Harry, Harry tried to move but his uncle ran up behind him and grabbed his hair. Harry was trying to escape his grasps but his Uncle punched him in the gut, while Harry was toppled over from the blow Vernon sent another punch at poor Harry's face. Leaving him sprawled and gasping for air on the wooden floor next to is broken glasses. Right after he was knocked to the floor Harry passed out and was awoken by Voldemort. Harry couldn't really make out what Voldemort was doing his pain started to go away so he suspected the Dark Wizard had healed him but the fuzzy darkness of sleep overwhelmed him._

_When Harry awoke he looked around and saw that it was his room and gently got out of bed, he also noted that there was no sign of Voldemort._

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>Harry looked out his window and saw it was night after he put on his fixed glasses. Then gingerly walked out of his room to the kitchen careful not to hurt himself or make noise. Once he heard the cost was clear he prepared himself a quick sandwich. After Harry was done eating he saw green lights erupt from the electric fireplace in the living room and there stood The Dark Lord pulling up his pants a little. He turned when he saw a jaw dropped Harry sitting at the island.<p>

"Hello Potter," smirked Voldemort.

"You! What are you doing here?" Harry confronted in a whisper.

"I came to speak with you why?" Asked Voldemort as if he haven't a care in the world.

"You can't just floo here whenever you want... Can you?" All of this barrier crashing was starting to mess with Harry's head.

"Oh, yes I can but for now lets answer some questions that I know you're dying to ask."

"Well okay there's a few. Such as why did you heal me?" Asked Harry.

"Well if I didn't you wouldn't be in better shape now would you?" Voldemort said. "Honestly, what is that old fool thinking letting you fend for yourself here? These people are disgusting." Voldemort ranted.

Harry snorted "You're one to talk whose fault do you think this is? It's not my fault, not my parents fault, and definitely not their fault."

"Hush Harry I'll make amends with you I promise." Voldemort's hands were resting on Harry's shoulders. "For now lets have some tea shall we?"

Harry grunted and begrudgingly put the kettle on and got two sets of mugs. Meanwhile the Dark Lord took residence on the Dursley's couch.

Harry took the kettle off before it could make the whistle sound and put Chamomile in each of the cups.

"_How much sugar do you like?" Harry asked. Minus well he's sitting on the couch for Merlin's sake!_

"Three thank you."

_Three- that's how much I like. Harry mused. "Here." Harry shoved the mug into Voldemort's face. When the two were comfortable, well as comfortable as two enemies get, the older of the two decided to speak._

"_Now you may ask." Voldemort said it as if he were a king and Harry a mere peasant. This kind of got on Harry's nerves a little but he quickly dismissed it. I have all the time later to make his life a living hell, Harry inwardly snickered. _

"Okay, first things first how did you get through the barrier? How did you find out a way?" Asked Harry with rapid speed.

Voldemort laughed at this. "Rather amazing loop hole isn't it? You see I've heard somewhere through the grapevine that you're not treated so kindly at home. I thought that little rumor couldn't possibly be true but there was a probability no matter how small that this information could be correct. If people are mistreating you-going into the house with a malicious intent on harming you, then how are they getting through the barrier? Unless someone was letting them in and you know who that person is?" Voldemort waited till Harry shook his head side to side for an answer.

"Your aunt Harry." Voldemort stated.

"My aunt has the power to let people in or lock them out of the barrier?" Harry couldn't believe it, it couldn't be that simple so simple that it never crossed Harry's mind. He just assumed if a bad witch or wizard ever entered they must have used some sort of ancient sorcery.

"If this is true then how is she doing it? How is she manipulating the barrier?"

Lord Voldemort maneuvered his body so he was sitting more comfortably before making the conversation go further.

"She moves it unknowingly of course but since her blood is related to your mothers the barrier just does as its told such as letting anyone she wants to enter in."

Harry looked down at the floor he had his elbows on his knees and his head resting on interlaced fingers.

"So this reasoning of yours was because you somewhat believed that my relatives were hurting me is that how it started?" Harry asked without looking up for some reason the floor seemed really interesting.

Voldemort took a moment before he answered he knew that this statement would get Harry to start thinking differently. "Yes, because the barrier was made so that whoever wanted to cause you harm would not be able to enter. It was made to protect you was it not?"

Harry closed his eyes and made a slight grimace. _Of course he'd make a low blow like that but he's the only one who took my living conditions seriously everyone else is either in denial or "Oh, sorry can't help you with that Harry but here's a shiny broom- look at the broom Harry." _

"But really it wasn't _that _simple. It didn't occur to me until after one of my followers said that there may be more protection on your home. So I've altered Dumbledore's charms a bit. I hope you don't mind." Said the Dark Lord while sipping some of the tea offered.

"No of course not it's not like I needed those or anything." Harry threw his hands up in the air to make a mocking gesture.

"Glad to hear it." Responded Voldemort deciding to play along.

Harry gave Voldemort a disbelieving look.

"You're going to get a letter by the Ministry you know that right?" Asked Voldemort after putting down his tea mug.

"Yeah." Said Harry uncaring.

"What are you going to say to them? Just out of curiosity." Voldemort looked to Harry expectantly.

"Um... The Dark Lord is in my home, help?" Harry said more as a suggestion than a actual statement.

Voldemort gave a face that said "you better fucking change that right now."

"W-what? I'm not going to tell them you're here." Harry said while laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Harry was in hysterics by this point. "Oh, how 'bout we pull a prank you put on a death eater mask and when they go to curse your ass take off the mask and go "just kidding."" Harry was doubled over from laughing so hard.

Voldemort sat upright and closed his hands together and placed them between his legs. "I don't see what's so funny." Pursed the Dark Lord. Of course this made Harry laugh even more. Harry grabbed a couch pillow to cover his face so he wouldn't be so loud. Voldemort sighed then got up to stretch.

"Harry It's getting a bit late a little ways after midnight I think." Pondered Voldemort. Voldemort walked to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder from a bag. Harry got up and followed.

"I just came to check up on you, you seem to be fine now." Voldemort moved his face closer to Harry's as if examining it.

_The hell is this? He has... He has really pretty eyes. Harry was so in trance that he didn't even realize Voldemort was talking._

"I'll be seeing you again Potter don't get any funny ideas while I'm not here." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait I have one last question before you go. It's well- er your appearance why did you turn yourself into a younger version of yourself instead of the age you actually are?"

Voldemort stopped what he was doing and looked Harry in the eyes with seriousness. "Well it's a bit difficult to do some movements when you're old Harry. Getting old limits you some options it's no picnic also your mind gets a bit muddled."

"Dumbledore's old and he looks like he's doing okay for his age." Responded Harry.

"He is not doing okay for his age that guy's like fucking a hundred, he's old you shouldn't listen to him he has no idea what's going on. I bet he doesn't even know where he is right now."

"But aren't you like seventy-"

"GOODBYE POTTER!" Voldemort shouted and floo to his directed location.

_God it was only a question! Harry screamed in thought. After Voldemort left Harry put the tea mugs away and got ready to go to bed. When he locked his door and turned on his light he noticed something outside of his window it was brown and moving. Harry moved closer to the object then the object made a "hooting" sound which allowed Harry to realize it was just an owl. _

"Stupid camouflaging bird," muttered Harry.

Harry flipped open the latch to the window and let the bird in. It flapped in front of his face aggressively.

"Alright, alright give me the damn letter already."

After receiving the angry bird's letter, getting the damn thing out of the window, and consoling Hedwig Harry could finally see what was so blast important that it couldn't wait for the following morning to be sent.

Harry's eyes scanned the address and the stamp in the middle. _Crap the Ministry's letter_.

Harry braced himself for what was inside. _Please don't be a serious_ _letter all I did was use stupefy... Twice- but it can't be that bad, Voldemort isn't trying to kill me anymore not like they know that... _

"**We have received intelligence that you performed the spell Stupefy at 1:23 pm in a muggle inhabited area as an underage wizard. This will be taken into account as a serious matter and will alert Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Since the renewal of your protection act of June 1****st you will be penalized accordingly."**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use Of Magic**

**Ministry of Magic **

"Fuck" was all Harry said before going to sleep.

Harry awoke violently from the thrashing sounds outside of his bedroom window. He quickly put on his glasses and pulled his legs to the side of the bed. _It's bloody six in the morning why do people owl so early? _Harry mentally cried in anguish. Before he opened the window he went to Hedwig's cage and took her water bowl to refill it.

"Sorry girl but there might be some company later on." Harry said apologizing in advance.

It wasn't until he came back that he opened the window. In flew a brown little owl with a letter half his size. Once Harry grabbed hold of the letter the owl flew to Hedwig's cage, drank some of her water, then flew off. Harry shut his window then proceeded to examine his letter. Harry sighed, _it's from Dumbledore I hope he isn't too worried or mad..._

**Harry I've received word that you used Stupefy yet I sense you are in no immediate danger. I do hope everything is well and that you'll tell me when you are upset. I've spoken to the Ministry already and told them to place punishment by me instead of their standards. So lets try not to alert them any further shall we? Perhaps it will be best to stay at the Weasleys' home for some respite, you'll be there two weeks before the new school year.**

** Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry let out the breath he was holding. _That could have been worse __**much**__ worse, _Harry reminded himself. _Well spending time at the the Burrow wont be so bad plus I can stay away from psychopath over there. I should send an apology letter in return to let him know I'm sorry. _Harry pulled out some parchment and ink and got started.

Sometime after Harry sent his letter to Dumbledore another owl came flapping it's wings at Harry's window. _Here comes the rest of them,_ Harry inwardly chuckled.

Harry opened his window yet again to let the owl in. This owl he recognized as Pigwidgeon and it flew to Hedwig and rested with her. Right when he was about to slam his window shut a huge gray owl slammed itself next to the windowpane and fell to the grass outside. Harry rolled his eyes upward and muttered "Errol" before going downstairs and carrying the gray unconscious heap up to his room.

After placing Errol on his bed Harry picked up what looked to be a howler. Harry dropped it knowing what it was at once. _Maybe I should just ignore it _Harry shook his head, _"I ignored one from my gran once it was horrible" remembering what Neville said. On second thought I'll just get this over with._

"**Harry Potter! Do you know how much you've upset us! We heard from Arthur that you casted a stunning spell! We thought you were being attacked! I told Dumbledore to never have let you go back there you're coming back here with us and that. Is. Final!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley through a mouth made of paper. Then like what every howler does it ripped itself apart leaving scattered pieces of itself on the floor. **

**Harry moved closer to his bedroom wall in fear, it was as if Mrs. Weasley were there yelling at him herself. **_**The fear of howlers never go away no matter how old you are, **_**Harry thought. After cleaning up the howler Harry went to Pigwidgeon who was now awake and what looked like Errol too after hearing Mrs. Weasley's screaming voice.**

The first letter he opened was Ron's.

"**Sorry about the howler my mum sent you. I hope it wasn't too harsh she's not really mad just a bit upset she'll get over it though. We were all really worried about you for a moment we thought a death eater got you or something then Dumbledore sent us a letter saying you were fine just blowing some steam. No one blames you so don't worry we've all gotten letters for using improper magic at one point. Hope you're doing well can't wait to see you."**

**From,**

** Ron **

_**Thanks Ron for telling me like it is, leave it to Ron's letters short, blunt, and simple**_** . Once Harry was done with Ron's letter he grabbed the second one that came with Ron's. **_**This looks like Hermione's handwriting. **_

"**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you're doing well Ron told me everything. Are you alright it seemed like you were being attacked, no one was there were they? If you're doing alright please try to stay out of trouble I know it wasn't too serious but that could have been so please try to understand where we're coming from. I'll be seeing you and Ron a few days before Hogwarts.**

**P.S. I've got loads to tell you both it's to do with You-Know-Who."**

** Sincerely,**

** Hermione Granger**

_About Voldemort? What does she know she can't possibly know about his appearance could she? Unless he already showed himself before he saw me. _ Before Harry could think of it any further he was called down to finish the rest of his chores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the crazyness of the last chapter hehe... No really truly sorry U.U And thank you for everyone who helped *bows* heres chapter 4 and pls pls pls review it can be anything it can even be akkhdjahd just let me know what ya think! :) **

The Dursley home was peaceful and quiet on a Tuesday afternoon that is until the door bell rang. The Dursleys looked at one another confused at getting any guest. Vernon Dursley got up to answer whoever it was at the door. When Vernon opened up what he saw was not what he expected. What he saw was a male teenager, with looked like to be a thrift shop sweater, and red hair carrying a red and gold sack.

"Hello, is Harry in?" asked the stranger.

Vernon already suspecting that it was one of those "freaks" the second he mentioned the "freak's" name closed the door and shouted up the stairs. "Boy how many times have I told you not to have your lot come here!" Vernon went back to the living room explaining the situation to the rest of the Dursley family.

Harry came running down the stairs confused and looked at his relatives through the archway. When he received no response he went to the door to see if anyone was there. When he opened the door he was surprised to see this particular person standing there with a terrible mockery of muggle clothing and a warm smile.

"Hi Harry." Said the happy Gryffindor.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"Came to check up on you the whole Ministry thing is really driving everyone at home nutters."

Harry sighed. _Of course Mrs. Weasley would worry herself to death over this, _Harry thought. 

"Well come on in." Harry offered as he went back to the living room entrance Vernon stopped him by saying from afar "You're not letting that- that monster in are you?"

"Who Ron? He's not evil he wont hurt a fly. Plus he's deathly afraid of spiders." Harry announced to his muggle relatives.

Ron stuck his head to the side of the entrance with a smile on and said "it's true."

The Dursley family was shocked at the display and stared mouth open at the two boys as they walked towards the island at the center of the kitchen. Harry really didn't care that his relatives didn't want Ron here he had more pressing matters to think about. When Ron sat down the Dursleys went back to watching television and reading the paper but were secretly focused on trying to hear the two young wizards conversation.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes thanks mate." Ron said. As Harry was Preparing their tea Ron was looking around in wonderment. He looked at every last detail down to the littlest trinket. All of the staring was giving Petunia a scrutiny feeling as if she were being judged based off of the things that decorated the first floor. Of course all of this was in her head.

Harry set the two tea mugs down and sat down across from Ron. "So I see you came with new muggle attire."

"Ah, you noticed haha and that's not all." Ron brought up the sack he was holding. "Fred and George wouldn't let me leave home without it."

When Harry opened the bag he was filled with joy inside was his favorite candy of all time. They were called "Weasley Florals" because of the flower shape each piece came in. These were one of the twin's "non-tricking candy" and consisted of raspberry paste covered in white chocolate and was no smaller than a quarter. But what made it the best selling candy was that each piece let you smell a different kind of flower for two minutes. The twins must have figured out he was in love with them after hounding them for new orders every couple of weeks.

"You guys rule seriously" Harry said to Ron after looking up from his chocolate prize. Ron gave a hearty laugh in response.

"Don't mention it."

"How did you get here? I'm surprised you're here by yourself." Asked Harry.

"Well there's a portkey we placed nearby but don't worry we used a bedazzling hex, cave inimicum, and repello muggletum on it. Oh, and this little bugger." Ron pulled out another wand. "It gives you muggle directions so you know where to go and what to do." Ron pointed the new wand upward. "Show me Harry Potter's house."

The wand's tip lit up in a small blue color and responded with a well pronounced "You are already here."

"How do I use a cab?" Ron asked the wand.

It lit up again at its tip and replied "First go to a crowded area, wait till you see a cab, then hail one by waving one hand in the air. Always remember to stay on the curb never move in front of a moving vehicle. Once the cab has stopped get inside and tell the driver the location of where you would like to go. Once at destination pay the driver the fair with tip and get out."

"Pretty cool isn't it? Fred and George made it for dad's birthday it's still needs work on it though so don't tell him about it yet." Ron said.

"That's actually really brilliant." Harry said amazed. _Fred and George never cease to amaze me._

"So you okay and everything? I knew you were just trying to blow some anger but everyone couldn't wait to make sure that you were fine so I volunteered to see just to shut everyone up." Said Ron.

"No I'm fine, I didn't mean to cause all that trouble sorry. Yeah, it was just some steam." _And other things but I'll tell Ron that later- when he's ready._

"I'm glad your okay was ready for an attack seriously didn't even think about it, it happened so fast. Dad was starting to call the whole order how funny that would have been all of us showing up but no one here, would have looked like a bunch of lunatics." Ron laughed out.

Harry pictured it in his mind. _The door being blasted down, everyone with their wands pointed out at the ready, and my relatives would have been cowered in fear. That would have been a hard day considering there __**was**__ someone here. _

Suddenly Ron's navigation wand started to shake and the tip turned to a reddish glow.

"Sorry you can also communicate with it sort of, that must be Fred and George their telling me to head

back something must be up." Ron said frantically.

"What is that- that thing, you see that!" Petunia yelled pointing towards Ron's wand.

"Nothing, it's nothing I think it's best if you leave." Harry put his hands to his temples. "I swear it's getting harder and harder not to blow."

Ron got up and leaned his elbow on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate you'll be having the best time with us we'll make sure of it." Ron patted Harry on the back.

"I don't want anything weird just some peace and quiet. Your not going to do anything while I'm there are you?" Harry knew that the Weasleys would do anything to make their guests comfortable which also means going to bizarre lengths.

"No, no, no, no, no. No... No." Ron said while shaking his head.

"I don't think I liked how you said that." Said Harry.

"It'll be fine, really stop worrying so much." Ron was now walking towards the front door.

Harry opened the door for his wizard friend.

"We'll see you soon and stop provoking deatheaters!" Ron shouted as he was walking away.

Harry laughed in response "Only if they stop taking my chocolate milk!"

From a distance Harry heard Ron's laugh then shut the door after he couldn't hear it anymore. He turned around and was face to face with Dudley.

"Whose he your boyfriend? You're all kinds of weird better stay away from you don't wanna catch what you've got." Dudley scowled.

_Hmm he doesn't want to catch what I've got huh? _"You're right you better stay away from me I'm highly contagious." Harry didn't bother looking back at his obese cousin as he ran up the stairs. When he closed his door and turned around this time he was face to face with the Evil Dark Lord.

"AHHH!" Harry jumped almost two feet in the air. "How do you keep getting in here? You scared the living crap out of me!"

Voldemort moved closer to Harry. "Never mind that you're leaving, why is it that every time I plan something you always manage to ruin it? You're going to run off with those bloodtraitors, lucky not to have to answer me right away, then when you come to face me you'll betray my trust with your unworthy so called "friends.""

Harry slowly backed up against a wall watching and waiting patiently to speak. "Your a terrible actor Tom really you almost had me going there for a minute."

"Really? You didn't think it was life threatening?" Voldemort completely changed his demeanor.

Harry took a moment to think about it. "No, dramatic yes but serious no."

"Hmm, and one more thing Potter _never_ call me by that name."

Harry knew that teasing the Dark Lord further might make this situation worse but the opportunity presented itself and like an idiot he graciously took it.

"What about Riddle? Yea, Riddle you'll be like a super villain better than that prima donna name you came up with."

Voldemort pushed Harry into a wall and cupped his chin within his palm. "I will end you" Voldemort spat.

"Still waiting for that death curse." Harry's anger started to rise but it didn't stop him from feeling Voldemort's thumb caress his bottom lip.

"Yes the death curse because torturing you would be pointless you and your perseverance."

Harry started to come down from his anger. _He's so close hes starting to make me squirm_, panicked Harry.

"Y-you over estimate me." Was all Harry managed to say. _What the hell is wrong with me I'm close to another person for two minutes and this is what becomes of me. God I hope hes not noticing._

"Hmph, I underestimate you actually." Voldemort let go off Harry's chin and backed away. "I need you to come up with an answer Harry."

Harry took in a deep breath after the Dark Lord moved away from him. "You're still on about that? Look you really haven't given me much to work with here." Harry walked over to his mattress and sat down. "How can I trust you? You killed a student remember or did you expect me to forget everything because you have a sudden change of heart? Your answer better be damn good because I don't see any reason to join you."

Voldemort stuck his hands into his pockets which Harry noticed he does only when he's contemplating something.

"I did in fact kill one of your schoolmates Harry... That was when I was angry, being a spirit really got to me it was frustrating. I thought it liberating to be able to show my power in front of others. I'm not cheating you out of the deal here. I am still trying to takeover but not with those methods. I need people on my side and the only way to get that is if I cater to the lower class too, their needs their demands but the only way they'll listen is if I have you."

Harry mulled over everything Voldemort said in his brain.

"That still doesn't mean you wont off me when you get the chance. They'll be so many chances that this can end in tragedy. I just don't want to take that risk, I don't want to hand you the Wizarding World just so you could demolish it." Ranted Harry.

Voldemort faced Harry. "Then why am I here Potter?"

Harry was stunned that he was just asked that. "Umm you're here because you found out where I lived, broke through the barrier, and corrupted my aunt into letting you in or did you forget that?"

"No, this could have ended you could have stopped it but you didn't and I'm sure it wasn't because you lacked the courage. If you truly believe that I'm going to hurt you then wheres The Order, the Ministry, why hasn't this war started yet!"

Harry's mouth stayed open unable to come up with a counter argument. As Harry was thinking Voldemort now towered the boy who lived.

"Deep down you still have hope what does your hope say?" The Dark Lord whispered.

_If he thinks I'm this easy to control hes wrong. I'm not letting him win this I'll fight till the end if I have to _thought Harry_._

"It'd be so easy wouldn't it... To wish that some miracle would drop all of the fighting, give us peace, that everything's going to be okay because this miracle, this person, this- I don't know entity- God will come and save us. Anything, anyone so that we don't have to fight, so that we don't have to kill, so that our families wont die before our eyes." Harry grabbed onto Voldemort's hand. "Your saying that all of this can be fixed if I join you?"

Voldemort pushed off Harry's hand so that he could cup Harry's chin again. "I will give you so much more and if there is a time that I'll try to kill you, then just adapt yourself like you always do." Voldemort moved his mouth closer to Harry's ear. "But I can assure you I wont."

Harry's breath hitched when Voldemort got close to his ear but as quickly as the contact came it went away just as fast and it left Harry in a state of infatuation for the worlds next enemy.

Voldemort moved to the center of Harry's room. "I'll give you the rest of the summer to think about it since I wont be seeing you for a awhile but the second your foot steps onto Hogwarts grounds you better have your answer." A huge "crack" was heard and Voldemort was gone.

Harry sat on his bed unmoving staring at the ground when his door was roughly opened by his aunt.

"What is all that noise you talking to yourself?" Petunia insulted.

Harry didn't want a confrontation so he kept staring at the floor and mumbled a "yea" waiting for his aunt to leave.

Petunia being taken aback by how sad Harry looked changed the tone of her voice. "Oh, well keep it down" then she shut his door.

**REEEVVVIIIEEEEEWWWWWWW! pls? oh & a hint of next chapter... _ _ pssst... it's gonna have some weasley spiciness...**


End file.
